Flash Rose
Flash Rose is an American NASCAR driver/actor part-time was born on April 27, 1988 in Santa Monica California. What exactly is a humanitarian, and do they really exist? There are thousands of us out here in the world who are completely disgusted by the constant stream of headline news. Nothing is ever shown but tragedy and sorrow, making it almost impossible to fathom that there may just be ‘good guys' still walking around out there. But…there are. There are still those who fight racism, bigotry, bullying - everything bad in this world - in order to protect and defend our children. It is a horrific fact that we are now losing a dozen of our children (on average) every single month in this country. Most young lives are ending at the hands of brutal bullying in schools. Others are lost because of the simple fact that the child feels more than alone and cut off in this world. Sunshine and rainbows are rare in 2015, but they ARE there. And one of the hero's who truly wishes to show the world that ‘good' still exists goes by the name of, Flash Rose. A humanitarian is defined as a ‘person who seeks to promote human welfare.' Well, when it comes to the subject of human welfare and defending children, Flash is not only a star in Hollywood, but he has also become a star in many individual's lives. Just recently, Flash Rose won ‘The Aaron Hatcher Humanitarian Award,' which is presented to key individuals and organizations that promote human rights and throw themselves into the fire pit to battle for social justice. This award is given in memory of a young man by the name of Aaron Hatcher. A tragic story, this disabled youth was allegedly murdered at the hands of teachers, losing his life in 2011. The EOTM works in conjunction with ‘The Aaron Hatcher Foundation' to raise awareness on the very harsh issue of maltreatment in school settings. And on August 4, 2013, Aaron Hatcher's name will be on everyone's lips as they remember what an amazing soul he was. The award was presented by the EOTM Radio & TV Network that was formed to celebrate entrepreneurial achievements and performances in business, philanthropy and the arts (which includes: recordings, television, radio, literature, film, directing and writing). It is not a surprise that Flash Rose (NASCAR Driver/Actor), won the award, seeing as that he has proven again and again that saving lives is a fight he's willing to take on. With his own personal battles behind him, Flash Rose took what he learned from his own struggles and stood up tall, leaving all anger and pain behind as he went forward to help other young men and women out of their own personal darkness. Becoming a beloved motivational speaker, Flash Rose has helped many see the light at the end of their very long tunnels before it was too late. Choosing to be a rapper at the age of fifteen, Flash Rose has brought entertainment to many. Nominations for him included Outstanding Internet Radio Show, Best Rap Song, and this new accolade presented by EOTM. Becoming a public figure who fights the fights worth fighting, Flash Rose has also served to aid and support many organizations, including the American Cancer Society. For nearly 100 years, the American Cancer Society (ACS) has relentlessly fought to save lives and create a world with far less cancer so there are far more birthdays to celebrate. With millions of supporters worldwide, the ACS is still striving to help people stay well, get well, find cures, and fight back against cancer. (http://www.cancer.org/) In addition to the ACS, Flash Rose has been a supreme advocate for Autism Speaks. He helps be the ‘voice' for the ones out there who cannot speak or, worse, are not being listened to when they do. Autism Speaks is an amazing organization. The world's leader in autism science and advocacy, they are solidly dedicated to funding research into the causes, prevention, treatments, and finding a cure for autism. They increase awareness of autism spectrum disorders, and are advocates for the needs of individuals with autism and their families. (http://www.AutismSpeaks.org) Flash Rose is still the consummate artist as well, with a brand new single, Spazzin', which can be downloaded on iTunes. With the full spectrum Flash Rose encompasses, it is hard to believe he even has that much time to give, but he finds a way. With the heart and soul of a lion, Mr. Rose continues to do all he can to stop the headlines from becoming even worse. Wanting nothing more than to show the world that ‘goodness' does still exist, Mr. Rose is the absolute definition of a ‘humanitarian.' Head to http://www.eotmawards.com to see for yourself the man who's dedicated to bringing back the good! Flash started out in go-kart racing, drag racing, went to Richard Petty Driving School & Joe Gibbs Racing School to name a few for NASCAR Racing. Now he is driving a stock car as a professional for NASCAR.He is also one of the most honest, forthright, and candid men that anyone could ever have the pleasure of meeting. Once a crip gang member in South Central L.A., Flash left the gang life behind long ago, and became a serious proponent for the younger generation. Reaching out with support, understanding and intelligence, he has become a truly positive role model for one and all. Not a surprise, seeing as that Flash professes the 'good' in all. He believes in the positive aspects of life and surrounding yourself with 'good' and 'true' people on a daily basis. Category:Browse